Duchy of Nordlande
History The Duchy of Nordlande was one of the last areas to be settled by humans, during year 2 of Gondal the Lion. With Chaos troops pressing from the north and a harsh climate, the first settlers of the north-western area were mostly soldiers with their families, who could hold their own in case of an invasion. After the great defeat of the unified Chaos in the north, more people dared to settle down in that area and the Duchy of Nordlande was thus formed. Most of the families opted to become farmers, who specialized in mead brewing and Valaa breeding. Furthermore, noble houses who wished to gain a little independence from the throne, came to the small Duchy and brought some of the dire needed economical wealth to that corner of the isle. Before long, Nordlande became one of the main trading spots for rare furs and excellent mead. Not much is known of the peoples that lived in that area before the first humans set foot on the isle. The only things that remind of them are huge and somehow grotesque stone structures, which can be found scattered throughout all of Nordlande. Geography The Duchy is situated in the north west of the isle of Firûn, with the great mountains protecting it from the Chaos troops in the north and the sea in the west. Despite its close location to the sea, no ports were ever built there. The cliffs, which stretch from north all the way down to the borders of Reichsmark, as well as different sea currents, make an access by ship almost impossible. The land itself is marked by green lush meadows during the short spring and summer periods, while appearing almost dead in the long autumn and winter months. As to avoid to get lost in the vast tundra like landscape, the first settlers used the ancient stone structures and ruins to remember certain locations and important hunting grounds. After the explosive growth of the population in the Duchy, Nordlande was split in three main territories: * The Pherox mountains in the north with few small settlements. * The densely populated central area with the capital of Nordlane, Valaia. * The tundra, which is mostly used as hunting grounds and sports some of the remote estates of the nobles. Due to the fact that the better part of the Nordlande population is centred in or around Valaia, other settlements, which count 100 people at most, were left nameless. If spoken about, people would usually refer to the name of the most influential family in that particular settlement instead of its geographical location. Its capital, Valaia, is a densely populated city situated at the eastern border of Nordlande. Outside the city are green plains and near the mountains the landscape changes into a Tundra.There prevails a harsher climate and the summer is very short. Apart from traveling peoples not a lot civilization can be found outside the city. In Valaia the best mead is brewed that the island has to offer and also their fur and skins from hunted animals and beasts achieve in the markets attractive prices. Society People who live in the Duchy of Nordlande are usually very sturdy and short of built, due to the harsh environment and unforgiving weather. Children are expected to help out on the fields and other family trades as soon as they reach their 7th year. Women and men alike, have to take on every part of the daily labour in order to sustain themselves and their rather big families, no matter how hard or mundane those tasks may be. Most Nordlande dwellers are either hunters or farmers and live of their produces. The few noble houses that are situated in that area, keep mostly to themselves and spend their days with hunting and lavish parties. Religion The main Gods that are worshipped in Nordlande are the siblings Taal, Rhya and Ulric. While those three built a divine trinity, most citizens of Nordlande seem to see Taal and Rhya as their main deities. * Taal is the patron of hunters, as he stands for nature and wildlife. Before going out into the wide plains of the tundra, hunters always make sure to visit a shrine of Taal and pray for a successful hunt. It has been said that those hunters who forget to pray to Taal, either never came back from their task or couldn't kill a single animal ever again. * Rhya is the patroness of farmers, who pray to her in hopes of having a rich harvest and a healthy live stock. She is often depicted riding a Valaa, which led to the belief that those animals are sacred and shouldn't be slaughtered for meat. However, once a year a ceremony is held at the main shrine of Rhya, where a Valaa is sacrificed in the Goddess' favour. * Ulric, the third sibling of the divine trinity, has only some few remote shrines in the whole of Nordlande. He is perceived as the God of seasonal change and the winds, which is why his shrines are built on high hills and remote mountains. Sacrifices in his name always depend on the season during which they are made. In winter it may be some pelts and skins, in summer, flowers and wine and so forth. In addition to these three main Gods, the people of Nordlande worship house deities. Each family has a small private shrine in their house in favour of a particular family patron and they make sure to pray to them every day. Wars and Purges Politics Noble houses